


Sparkly Nails

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sam Winchester Angst, Sam Winchester Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: Requested: "Could you do a Sam or Dean X reader where the reader is really awkward and bad with words. It seems a lot of stories make the reader really suave and I’m not so yeah… Sorry for rambling. Thank you!”





	Sparkly Nails

The first thing he saw were her sparkly blue nails. They wrapped around the door slowly, hesitantly, the sparkles reflecting the single light hanging overhead. He glanced at Dean, his gun lowering slightly as the door began to move. It opened slowly, his breath catching in his throat as the person the hand belonged to stepped through and looked around.

Sam still remembered the way his heart had literally skipped a beat when she had turned to him. The way her hair had begun to slip from her bun, falling in wisps that framed her face. The way her soft eyes had widened in surprise when they’d lowered to take in the two guns aiming for her head and heart. The small squeak she’d given, the way her hands raised in surrender.

“Whoa, whoa,” he exclaimed quickly, holding his hands up as Dean did the same. The woman appeared frozen, aside from the slight tremble in her lower lip. Sam moved slowly, not wanting to frighten her any more as he placed his gun on the boxes beside him. Then he held his hands up again and took a slow step forward. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

“Who are you?” she squeaked, pressing herself against the wall as her eyes darted back and forth between the two brothers. She seemed to shrink when Sam shared a glance with Dean. “What-what do you w-want?”

“We were just-uh-just…” started Dean, but it was clear he couldn’t think of a good enough excuse. And really, they didn’t have one, or one that she would believe easily. What need would they have for breaking into a hairdresser’s back room at this time of night with guns? 

“We’re hunting a ghost,” Sam told her, ignoring the shocked, ‘are-you-serious-right-now’ look Dean gave him. It was risky, telling the truth to civilians, but for some reason Sam didn’t want to lie to her. “Look, I know it sounds crazy, but we’re not here to hurt anyone. We really are hunting a ghost…”

“Sam…” warned Dean, but Sam just waved him off as the woman stared at him with her lips parted. 

“A ghost?” she repeated doubtfully, her fear seeming to both fade and grow at the same time. He realised when she reached for the door handle that she thought they were nuts. “Yeah… ok, sure. I’ll just-”

Before she could finish speaking, the ghost in question grabbed her from behind and dragged her through the door. Without hesitation Sam snatched up his gun and followed after her, yelling at Dean to find whatever was tethering him there. 

The woman screamed as the ghost dragged her backwards through the salon, but he didn’t get far before Sam managed to get a shot off. As soon as it disappeared he rushed forward, bending down by her side and wrapping his arm around her shoulder protectively. 

“Shh, stop, it’s ok,” he whisper-yelled urgently, trying to get her to calm down as he kept his eyes peeled for the ghost to come back. The woman seemed to realise he was trying to protect her after a moment. She pressed herself into his side as he shot the ghost again. “Dean!”

Moments after calling for Dean the ghost reappeared, only to burst into flames right in front of them. Dean came rushing out from the back room, a burnt frame in his hands. As soon as he saw Sam was ok, he sighed and slumped back against the wall. Sam turned to the woman, offering her what he hoped was a comforting smile.

And that was the start of the best thing to ever happen to him.

**

His hands shook as he stared down at the number on his screen, his thumb hovering over the green call button. The music swelled as someone changed songs, laughter and clinking glasses filling his ears. It had been about two weeks since he’d met Y/N in that salon, and he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her since.

“Fuck it,” he half-growled, pressing the little green button and bringing the phone to his ear. His nerves grew the longer it rang, his heart speeding up when she actually answered.

“Hello? Y/N speaking.”

“Y/N? It’s… uh, it’s Sam…” he stated, cringing at how pathetic he sounded even to his own ears. Get a grip, man! “Uh, we met a few weeks ago. I was-”

“I remember you, Sam,” she interrupted, a hint of laughter in her tone. The muffled talking he heard on her end shut off, and he realised she had been watching TV. “Kind of hard to forget the man who saved you from a… a ghost. Honestly though, I thought… I thought you’d thrown my number out or something.”

“Never,” he said a little too quickly, slapping his own forehead when he realised. “Uh, I mean, no, I didn’t throw it out. I just… I wasn’t sure if I should call or not…”

A beat of silence. “Well I’m glad you did.” Sam couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his lips at her words, imagining her smiling as well. “I mean, it’s not like I was waiting for you or anything, I just… Uhm… is there a reason you-uhm-called or…? Oh, god, there’s not another ghost is there?”

“No, I just…” He couldn’t help but laugh at the panic in her tone. “I just wanted to say hi…” He dare not say he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her since he met her. How she smelled, how she looked, how she rambled when she grew nervous. “I’m in Fountain Hills.”

He wasn’t sure why he said that. It wasn’t really relevant, aside from being less than an hour’s drive from where she was. Once again silence greeted him from the other end, and he held his breath as he waited for her reply.

“Work?” she asked cautiously, her voice low enough to almost be a whisper. He wondered if she had someone over… a boyfriend or something…

“Yeah, work,” he answered nervously, picking at the wood of the table. _Why did you call her?!_ Y/N wasn’t a hunter, she was a hairdresser. She had a life, a normal, white picket fence, apple pie life. He’d seen her house last time, she actually had the white picket fence. Probably had a boyfriend, or fiancé… or a husband. Why did he bother calling her?

“Is-uhm-have you finished up? Like, did you… did you catch the… guy?” Her hesitation piqued his interest. 

“Yeah, we’re all finished up. Why’d you ask?”

“I dunno,” she started, her shaking voice betraying her own nerves and making him smile again. “I was just thinking, I mean… Fountain Hills is only a forty minute drive from here. I could, uhm… I mean, if you wanted I could… I had my car serviced the other day. It’s not that far…”

When she trailed off, Sam realised she was trying to ask if she could come see him. That made his smile grow even bigger. Heat flushed his cheeks as he pictured her standing in her living room, looking adorably awkward as she struggled to say what she wanted to say. 

“Would you mind if I stopped by for a coffee or something?” he risked asking, resisting the urge to cross his fingers like a child. As it was he tapped the table top idly, briefly wondering if he’d read the situation wrong. It wouldn’t be the first time. It was just after eight, it would be almost nine by the time he got there. Way too late to be making innocent house calls…

“Oh, uhm, come here? Yeah, sure! I mean, yes, that would be fine, I don’t-oh god, can you give me a minute to clean up? My house, it’s terrible and I-”

“I’m forty minutes away, Y/N,” he laughed lightly, finding her rambling absolutely adorable. It didn’t take him long to work out she wasn’t as… suave as most women he met. When he’d first met her he’d thought it was only because of the ghost. She had stumbled over her words almost as much as she was now, and it melted Sam’s heart. “And I don’t care what your house looks like. I’ve seen worse, trust me.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” she muttered, a slight laugh clipping the end of her words. He chuckled when he heard her curse under her breath. “I’m sorry, I’m not… well, ok, I’ll clean up and see you soon…? You remember where I live, right?”

It wasn’t hard to hear the hope in her voice. His heart skipped as he stood, glancing around the bar for Dean. He was up the back, some leggy blonde all over him, and Sam rolled his eyes. He shook his head as Dean looked up and winked at him, his joy plain for all to see. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Just like the first time he saw her, her sparkly nails were the first thing he saw. She pulled open the door quickly, a bright, almost child-like grin spreading across her face when she saw him. It was contagious, and before she said a word he was smiling back.

“Hi,” she breathed, hooking her thumbs into her jeans and shrugging her shoulders. “That was quick. I hope you didn’t speed the whole way.”

“Not much traffic,” he shrugged, and it wasn’t a lie, really. There hadn’t been any traffic, but he had been speeding most of the way. She smiled up at him as he stood there awkwardly, wondering if she was going to invite him in or not. After a moment her eyes widened and she straightened, her cheeks flushing bright red.

“Oh, right, sorry, come in, come in,” she said, looking flustered as she stood back and gestured into her home. “Take a seat, make yourself at home. Sorry for the clutter, I don’t have many visitors.”

‘What clutter?’ he almost asked, taking note of how clean everything was. He wondered if that was because he was visiting, or if her house was always this clean. Not a thing looked to be out of place as he followed her to the living room. 

Not that he would know anyway. He could see through to the kitchen as he took the seat she pointed to, and there wasn’t a single dish in the sink. He went to compliment her home, assure her it wasn’t messy at all, but as he opened his mouth she gasped and pointed at his leg.

“You’re bleeding!” she gasped, her other hand covering her mouth as she went pale. Sam glanced down and saw what she meant; one of the werewolves must have clawed him and he hadn’t noticed. Blood stained the front of his pants, just below his knee, but he didn’t feel any pain. “Oh, oh God, Sam, what happened?”

“It’s fine, Y/N,” he said quickly, moving his legs so the cut was hidden from her view by the coffee table. He could tell by her expression she didn’t believe him, but he’d suffered a lot worse. This one wasn’t even bleeding anymore, and it wouldn’t need stitches or anything major. Still, he could see she was freaked out, and he realised this was a mistake. “Look, I should-”

He never got to finish his sentence. Y/N had taken off from the room, her hair flying out behind her as she disappeared down the hall. At first he thought he had freaked her out, even stood and went to leave. He had just reached the front door when she came back, screeching at him to sit down before he hurt himself more.

“Oh my god, you fool, sit down!” she cried, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him back to the living room. “Walking around with a cut on your leg like its nothing! Sit down, please, let-let me clean it for you, I-I-”

“Y/N, calm down, please,” pushed Sam, grabbing her shoulders when she bent down to inspect his wound. “I’m ok, I promise. It’s just a little scratch, nothing to worry about. It doesn’t even hurt.”

“That means its deep,” she snapped, waving her hand in his face. “I went to med-school, shut up and let me fix this.” Suddenly her face paled even more as she glanced up at him, her eyes wide with fear. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout at you! I just, you’re hurt, and I don’t know why you’re here and I’m a little freaked out right now.”

“Just a little?” he joked, trying to lighten the tension in the room as he smiled at her. Y/N just shook her head as she cleaned up his leg gently. 

“Ok, so I’m a lot freaked out, but what did you expect? The cute guy who saved me from a ghost is sitting in my living room with a cut on his leg because another ghost attacked him. Of course I’m freaking out! It’s not like this kind of thing happens just every day, I mean, you hunt ghosts. Who does that? Seriously, who wakes up in the morning and goes ‘you know what, I’m gonna risk my life hunting down ghosts?” 

“It wasn’t a ghost,” he said without thinking, slapping himself mentally when she glanced up from her work. He hesitated at her questioning look, wondering if telling her the truth would just freak her out even more. “It, uh… it was a werewolf…”

To his surprise, Y/N didn’t freak out like he expected. Her eyes did widen even more as she ducked her head, using wrapping his leg as a distraction. 

“Werewolves are real, check,” she breathed, her voice low enough he was sure it wasn’t meant for him to hear. He smiled down at her sadly, once again questioning why he even bothered coming here. She glanced up at him from beneath her lashes. “My statement still stands. I’m allowed to be freaked out, and I’m sorry if that annoys you but I can’t help it, ok?”

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he said earnestly, watching as she sat back on her heels to look up at him. “I shouldn’t be here.”

“You don’t want to be here?” she asked quietly, once again ducking her head as she fiddled with her hands. 

“I do,” he replied quickly, his hands flinching as he went to hold her hands and stopped himself. “I do wanna be here, Y/N. But I shouldn’t be here, I shouldn’t bring this stuff to you. You… I don’t wanna freak you out any more than I already have.”

She had a life, a normal life, something he could never have. It wasn’t fair of him to try and drag her into his life, not when it clearly freaked her out so much. But as he went to excuse himself again and leave, Y/N did something he hadn’t been expecting. 

“So teach me,” she mumbled, reaching for his hand with one finger. She touched the back lightly, as if afraid of actually taking his hand but still wanting to touch him. With a soft, sad smile, he turned his hand and caught hers before she could pull away. 

“Teach you what?”

“About your life,” she answered much to his surprise. She shuffled closer on her knees, so she was between his legs as he sat on the couch. “Teach me. If-if you want to, I mean. This stuff probably freaked you out in the beginning, right?”

“Uh… yeah,” he half-lied, watching her carefully as she smiled up at him. He didn’t tell her he’d been in this life since he was born. That would probably scare her too much. 

“I’m…” she took a deep breath as she dropped her gaze again. “I’m guessing… hoping you want to be here. That… that you want to see me again…?” She looked up at him then, and he couldn’t miss the hope in her eyes. “I’d like to see you again. Monsters and all. I… I like you, Sam, you… teach me, then I won’t have to freak out, right? Cause I’ll know and-and it would be easier and-”

“You like me?” he asked, unable to help his smile as he remembered what she’d said before. _‘The cute guy who saved me…’_ She thought he was cute. When she paled and started hyperventilating, Sam squeezed her hand lightly. “I like you, too, Y/N. Why do you think I came here in the first place?”

“So… will you teach me?” she asked, picking at the sparkly nail polish on her fingers. Sam’s smile grew when she glanced up at him again. 

“If that’s what you want…”

**

Sam chuckled as she hesitantly took the gun, holding it as if it were a snake waiting to bite. It had been just over a year since they’d started… whatever this was between them. He’d taught her all he knew about the monsters of his world, and she’d taken it surprisingly well. Well, until he’d told her about demons. Then she’d freaked out badly, but he’d managed to distract her enough to calm her down. 

It had been just over a year, but until now she had vehemently rejected learning how to shoot. He’d offered, once, and then when he’d shown up this time she had mumbled almost incoherently until she’d spat out that she wanted to learn. He placed his hand over hers when he noticed she was shaking.

“Just breathe,” he told her softly, moving to stand behind her. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” she replied, glancing around the gun range before looking back at him. “I want to do this. I want to know I _can_ do this.”

“Alright,” nodded Sam, helping her move into position. She listened to his every instruction, let him guide her until she was aiming at the target, her hands surprisingly steady. “Now pull the trigger. Careful of the recoil, don’t tense your muscles.”

It took her a few tries, but she managed to hit the target before he called it a night. She protested weakly, quickly giving up when he told her he wanted to take her to dinner instead. He took her home so she could shower and change, and he swore his jaw hit the floor when she came out in a little black dress.

“Do you like it?” she asked cautiously, glancing down at her form as she stretched out her leg a little. “Sharon picked it for me. She said it looks good, but I don’t know. I don’t think it’s my style, it’s too short and-”

Sam cut her off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body flush against his. Y/N seemed to melt into the kiss, her hands clutching at his shirt as she moaned into his mouth. “You’re beautiful,” he muttered when they pulled apart, watching her cheeks and neck flush red. “Absolutely beautiful.”

“You think?” she asked, the light catching the sparkles on her nails as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He caught the hand before she dropped it, bringing it to his lips and kissing every knuckle. She giggled, her cheeks turning even redder as her grin spread.

“Like the Goddess of beauty herself,” he whispered, somewhat lamely in his opinion, but Y/N practically swooned. They never made it to dinner, even though he’d already made the booking and everything. He’d saved for months to afford a decent restaurant. But at his words, Y/N dragged him through to the bedroom and they spent the night in a mess of sweat and tangled limbs instead.

Later that night, sometime after she had fallen asleep on his chest, Sam came to a startling realisation. He glanced down at her, his fingers sliding up and down her spine slowly, a smile spreading across his lips when she shifted and pressed herself in closer. Y/N was perfect in his eyes, and he was one hundred percent, head over heels in love with her.

He moved slowly, careful to not wake her as he pulled her in even closer, wrapping his arms around her tightly. With an uncontainable smile he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before he closed his eyes. “I love you, Y/N,” he whispered as sleep crept up on him. Her body heat was comforting beside him, her body seeming to fit in next to his perfectly, like they were made for each other. “I love you…”

**

“God, I missed you so much,” she whispered against his chest, her arms wrapped firmly around his waist as they stood on her front lawn. It had been almost six weeks since he’d seen her last, the longest he’d been away from her since meeting her nearly two years ago. “God, Sam, I was so afraid. I thought… I thought you’d decided you weren’t coming back.”

“Hey, Y/N,” he sighed, pulling back and placing his hands either side of her face. He wiped away the few tears that fell with his thumbs, his heart aching for her. He spent so much time worrying she would move on or find someone else, he hadn’t stopped to think she would doubt his feelings for her. “I will always come back for you.”

Y/N smiled and nodded at his words, but her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. She led him through her house to the living room like normal, and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the sparkly nail polish on the coffee table. His smile faded when he saw the boxes packed with her things.

“You’re moving?” he questioned, noticing most of her pictures and decorations were gone from their shelves. All of her books were missing, and she had no DVD’s under the TV like normal. He turned to her with a frown, concern overshadowing his joy at being with her again. She nodded in answer. “Why? Did something happen?”

“I, uhm…” she started, looking nervous as she fiddled with her hands and looked anywhere but at him. “I… I lost my job. Too many complaints about my rambling… can’t afford the rent here without it, so…”

“Shit, I’m sorry, baby,” he said quickly, moving forward and pulling her back into his arms. She’d told him so many times she was afraid she’d lose her job one day because of her nervous habits. His heart ached at the realisation she’d kept this from him. “Why didn’t you tell me? I can help with rent, at least until you find a new job.”

Y/N shook her head against his chest. “I don’t want your money, Sam,” she whispered, clinging to him like a rock in a raging river. “And I didn’t… I didn’t want to worry you. You have enough on your plate with Dean, and that demon you were telling me about.”

“Where are you going?” he asked after a moment, refusing to let her go even though he felt her try and pull away. She gave up pretty quickly, squeezing him tightly again instead. 

“There’s a hostel in the city that’s willing to take me in,” she sniffed, and Sam instantly stiffened. He didn’t like the thought of her staying in a place like that. She was too sweet, too innocent. A hostel would destroy her. But he knew she had no family, and if she couldn’t get a place of her own…

“Why don’t you come stay with me?” he suggested slowly, hesitantly. Despite knowing without a doubt he loved her, he hadn’t said anything to her yet. He was afraid it would just scare her away, and he was worried asking her to move in would, too. She pulled away with a sniff, wiping her face on her sleeve as she glanced up at him.

“S-Stay with y-you?” she repeated, seeming confused by his offer. “Are you… are you asking me to… move in with you?”

“Only if you want to,” he added quickly, taking her hands in his, lightly so she could pull away if she wanted to. “I know it’s a big move, but it would be better than staying in a hostel. I could protect you at the bunker, and we could see each other more often. But it’s up to you.”

He wasn’t going to force her to move in with him. Sure, he’d be more comfortable with her there, rather than in some hostel. He could rest easy knowing she was safe and sound where no one could hurt her. But if she didn’t want to live with him, he wouldn’t push it. She knew he was damaged, he couldn’t blame her for not wanting to be with him.

“Is… is that what you want?” she asked curiously, looking down at their hands as she spoke. She seemed so nervous, and he was reminded of the first time he’d visited her. He smiled, raising her hand to his lips and watching her eyes follow the movement. He kissed each knuckle again, this time keeping eye contact with her. 

“I would love to live with you, Y/N,” he answered honestly, resisting the urge to cross his fingers. He laughed a little as she blushed, releasing one of her hands to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. It slipped back out almost immediately. “You are so amazing, I would kill to wake up next to you every morning.”

Then she smiled. A bright, radiant smile that spread from ear to ear, her eyes positively sparkling with it. He couldn’t help but smile back, his hopes rising as she stepped back into his arms. She watched him for a moment, her hands fisting in his jacket before she stood on her tiptoes to press a light kiss to his lips.

“Sam…?” she whispered, hovering inches from his lips as she lifted her eyes to his. 

“What?” he whispered back, clutching the back of her shirt tightly and pulling her in even closer. Y/N hesitated, her lips slightly parted, her eyes showing a hint of worry before she looked down again.

“I love you,” she breathed almost inaudibly, so quiet for a moment he was sure he’d imagined it. He blinked, pulling back and ducking down to try and see her face. After a moment she glanced up, and his face split into a huge grin.

“Really?” he asked, squeezing his arms a little tighter as her eyes widened. A hint of a smile tugged up her lips before she nodded slowly. Sam laughed then, picking her up in his arms and spinning around with her as she squealed.

“Sam!” she cried, not getting anything else out as he bent down and claimed her lips with his. He didn’t care about anything else in that moment, not about anything other than her and what she’d just said. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as he pulled away, and all he could see there was love.

“I love you, Y/N,” he said, watching her eyes widen in shock. He laughed again before he kissed her again, earning another squeal from her. “I love you more than anything.”

**

Sam’s knee bounced uncontrollably as he waited. His own hands were clasped together so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He let out a low, shaky breath when he heard the water running, glancing up to watch the closed door. 

His breath caught in his throat when her hand appeared around the door. He kept his gaze on her nails, trying to count each sparkle as time seemed to slow right down. After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few agonising seconds, the door opened properly and he lifted his gaze to her face.

Her face was blank as she watched the stick in her hands. Sam stood slowly, his hands shaking as he watched her watch that stick. Whatever came next could change everything. After another minute she looked up, time seeming to stop altogether as their eyes met. And then she smiled, and he swore his heart stopped beating.

“I’m pregnant,” she said clearly, not a tremble or stutter to her voice. Her eyes filled with tears as she brought her free hand to her mouth, still staring at him, her smile now hidden. “Sam… I’m pregnant.”

He had no words as hers registered. His heart started up again, his own smile finding his face as he crossed the distance between them in two long strides. He didn’t even look at the test as he gathered her up in his arms, tears filling his own eyes as he began to laugh. 

“We’re gonna have a baby,” he mumbled into her neck, feeling her body shake as she laughed and cried with him. They’d talked about kids, but they’d never really made any plans. It was something they thought would happen later, not barely a year after she’d moved in. It was an accident, they’d both given in one night after he’d come home from a rough hunt. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t happy. 

“What the hell?” came Dean’s voice a few minutes later. Sam and Y/N broke apart to see him standing in the doorway, watching them with a concerned expression. That concern grew as he took in their tears. “What happened? Who’s dead?”

“No one’s dead,” laughed Y/N, wrapping her arms around Sam’s waist after wiping her eyes dry. Sam wiped his own eyes, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as Dean frowned. Y/N pulled one arm back to rub her stomach as she smiled up at Sam. “I’m pregnant, Dean. You-You’re gonna be an uncle.”

There was a heartbeat’s silence, in which Dean stared at them with a blank face, before his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

“You’re kidding?” he asked, a smile tugging up his lips as he looked between Sam and Y/N. His hands raised a little when she nodded, his smile growing and his eyes lighting up as if he’d just been told he was going to be a dad. “I’m-I’m gonna be an uncle!”

Sam laughed and Y/N squealed as Dean rushed in and tried to wrap his arms around them both. He seemed more excited than either of them as he let them go, already talking about setting up a nursery for the baby. Y/N snuggled into Sam’s neck as Dean ranted, before he stopped and turned to Sam, pointing one long finger at him almost accusingly.

“You. You stop hunting. Right now.”

“What?” scoffed Sam, frowning at Dean in disbelief. “Why would I stop hunting?”

Dean looked at him as if he were crazy. “You got a kid to think of now, Sam. You-you gotta be there for them. The baby and Y/N.”

“Yeah and what about you?” asked Sam, getting annoyed rather quickly. He just wanted to celebrate with Y/N, not argue with Dean over hunting. Not now. Apparently, Y/N had her own ideas about what their future looked like.

“Dean won’t need your help, Sam, because Dean won’t be hunting anymore, either,” she stated as if it were that simple. Sam glanced down at her, now, wondering what made her think either of them would stop…

“Don’t look at me like that,” she added when she saw them both staring at her. “We’re a family, you both say so all the time. And I’m not having my family getting killed by-I dunno-a-a demon or-or a vampire or whatever else you idiots can find. You-just no.”

“I’m not-” started Dean, but to Sam’s great surprise, Y/N actually growled at him. He’d never heard her interrupt someone before, let alone growl. 

“I’m not saying give it up right away,” she snapped, before she took a deep breath and continued more calmly. “I’m saying you both need to slow down. Dean, you’ve been seeing that chick for how long now? A year? Its serious, she likes you, you can have a life there if you just-just take it.” Then she pulled out the big card. “Do I have to talk to your mom? Cause I’m sure she would agree with me.”

Dean paled, and Sam was sure he had too as she smirked at them in triumph. He glanced over at his brother, who seemed to be struggling to think of a suitable response. Sam already knew the game was lost, but he was willing to wait and see if Dean could come up with a good one. He didn’t.

“Fine,” he mumbled, sagging in defeat as Sam laughed. 

“Alright, you win,” he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist again. “I’ll stop taking as many cases. And when the baby comes, I’ll quit altogether, deal?”

“Done deal,” she agreed quickly, pulling him down to kiss him. Dean cleared his throat behind him, but when Sam turned he saw he wasn’t even looking at them, he was looking at his phone. Sam winked at Y/N when he noticed the bright smile on Dean’s face.

“I gotta go,” he said, stuffing his phone in his pocket as he looked up. He gave Y/N a quick peck on the cheek. “Congratulations, sweetheart. You too, Sam, I’m happy for ya.”

“Where’re you going?” asked Sam as he turned and basically ran for the door. Dean turned back with a stupid grin on his face, pointing at Y/N. 

“Going to make my own family.” 

Both Sam and Y/N laughed at his giddy tone, but Dean was already gone. He turned back to her, only to find she was already watching him. Her smile grew as she reached up and put one finger on his nose. He blinked at the sparkly blue flash, and she laughed before she pulled her finger away. 

“I love you, Sam,” she sighed, her tone telling him so much more. He smiled, dipping down to kiss her gently, before he dropped to his knees. She giggled as he lifted up her shirt and pressed a dozen little kisses to her stomach. He stood quickly, picking her up with him before dropping her gently on the bed. 

She squealed as he pounced on her, but the sound was quickly swallowed by his lips. Her cheeks were flushed, her breath coming a little harder than normal, her eyes blown wide with lust when he pulled back.

“I love you, too, Y/N,” he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers and smiling at her resulting blush. His eyes drifted then, his smile growing as he grabbed her hand and brought it close to his face. 

“What’re you doing?” she asked in a breathless rush as he played with her fingers. Sam smiled as she sat up, holding her own hand up for her to see. 

“Your nails were the first thing I saw,” he told her, pausing as she looked away for a moment. He knew she was thinking back, and he laughed lightly at the surprise on her face. “As corny as this is gonna sound, I knew then that I loved you. I don’t know why, but the second I saw you, I just… knew.”

“I like corny,” she whispered back. “It’s better than saying I honestly thought you were going to kill me the first time we met.”


End file.
